joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Slenderman (Composite)
Summary The Slender Man (also known as Slenderman) is a supernatural creature with nebulously defined characteristics and abilities. Slender Man was first mentioned in Something Awful Forum's "Create Paranormal Images". He generally appears (in modern times) as a tall humanoid creature in a black or grey suit, red or black tie, and white shirt. His face is totally white, completely devoid of facial features. He has no hair, and generally has normal-looking bare hands, albeit with fingers longer and bonier than a typical human. Slender Man has been depicted in imagery and literature at anywhere between 6 and 15 feet tall, depending on the situation, though in video he is usually only around 6–7 feet tall. Because of his inexact nature, and differences between accounts, no one has yet determined what, exactly, the Slender Man is. Currently, there are two leading theories as to what the Slender Man may be: the Tulpa Effect and Quantum Theory. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown, possibly 1-A Name: Slender Man, The Tall Man, The Thin Man, Der Schlanker Mann, Fear Dubh, Schlankwald, Slendy, Slenderman, The Pale One, The White King, Master, Black King Origin: Slender Mythos Gender: Inapplicable, called a male Age: Inapplicable Classification: Eldritch Horror Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Teleportation, BFR, Reality Warping, Plot Manipulation (Vince is convinced that he and the others are fiction and their entire lives have been fabricated and controlled by HABIT and the Administrator), Spatial Manipulation, Technopathy (His presence distorts audio and video recordings. Caused a plane's electronics to distort and briefly go out of control), Memory Manipulation (Erased Noah's memories after appearing to him on a plane), Mind Manipulation (Can manipulate the minds of others to completely control them, turning them into "proxies". The members of the Collective have been mentally dominated by the Administrator and lost their free will), Madness Manipulation (Type 3), Sleep Manipulation (Caused several characters to pass out or suffer blackouts throughout the series and caused Jessica to suffer insomnia), Dream Manipulation (Jessica has a recurring dream of her being a child and being observed by the Operator), Aura (If desired, the Operator's presence causes bystanders to become nauseous, cough up blood and experience seizures or blackouts), Possession (Possessed Dan Wittlocke and made him smother his daughter to death), Darkness Manipulation (The house Jay explored in Entry #23 became darker as he progressed to it, even though it was daylight and when revisiting previous areas that were lit by natural lighting. Shrouds the Dark World into constant darkness), Invisibility (Rendered himself in a state of invisibility in the movie where he could only be seen by cameras), Telekinesis (Sucked Jay towards him in Entry #52 and moved a few sheets in Entry #11. Used frequently throughout the movie), Elasticity (Can stretch its arms), Light Manipulation (Generated unusually bright light at several moments in the series), Biological Manipulation (Able to brand victims with an Operator Symbol that can cause emotional insanity to certain people who see it), Necromancy (Reanimated Milo's corpse in the movie), Electricity Manipulation, Nigh-Omniscience, Clairvoyance (When someone knows about him, he knows about them), Illusion Creation, Perception Manipulation (Vision, Hearing, and Sensation Manipulation), Causes Coughing, Vomiting and Nausea, Sound Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Absorption (Seemed to absorb Hallie into it), Intangibility, Non-Corporeal, gets stronger the more people know about it, Shapeshifting (Able to turn himself into a giant spider), Radiation Manipulation (Emits Sigma Radiation, which induces violent sickness and intense, bloody coughing fits on anyone exposed to it, quickly resulting in death), Transmutation and Power Nullification (Turned the god Connor Lines into a human and removed his abilities in the Stan Frederick series), Pain Manipulation (Able to dull the sense of pain), possibly Weather Manipulation (It is implied that the Administrator can enable rain as signal of his presence), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4, 6, 8, 9 and 10. The Operator "infects" those that interact with it and spreads to those that these Sources interact with, guaranteeing him immortality for as long as they exist. The only way to render the Operator mortal is by killing or curing all of the Sources. His true form exists outside the material universe), Time Manipulation (Able to distort and loop time. Seems to have put the Jack into a time loop), Regeneration (True-Godly), Large Size (Type 0), Non-Physical Interaction (Can hit souls), Nonexistent Physiology (As a tulpa, he is an idea, a thought), Quantum Manipulation, Omnipresence, Beyond-Dimensional Existence, Abstract Existence (Type 1; Exists as an abstract equation), Avatar Creation, Physics Manipulation, Causality Manipulation (Can create loops and decide the events that occur within them), Conceptual Manipulation (Slenderman can take the form of an abstract equation), Acausality (Type 5; transcends cause and effect) Attack Potency: Unknown, possibly Outerverse level (Is claimed to be Nyarlathotep) Speed: Omnipresent Lifting Strength: Irrelevant Striking Strength: Unknown, possibly Outerversal Durability: Unknown, possibly Outerverse level Stamina: Limitless Range: Outerversal Standard Equipment: Unknown Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscent Weaknesses: None notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Demons Category:Superhumans Category:Flight Category:Technology Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Teleportation Category:Body Control Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Light Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Aura Users Category:Status Effect Inducement Users Category:Necromancy Category:Possession Users Category:Weather Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Fear Users Category:Madness Users Category:Illusion Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Dream Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Sound Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Air Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Memory Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Time Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Pain Users Category:Spatial Users Category:BFR Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Plot Manipulation Category:Fire Users Category:Life Users Category:Creation Users Category:Perception Manipulation Users Category:Portal Creators Category:Duplication Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Death Users Category:Soul Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Omnipresent Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Probability Users Category:Body Puppetry Users Category:Large Size Users Category:Creepypasta Category:Christian Higdon's Profiles Category:Composites Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Tier 1 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Nonexistent Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Quantum Users Category:Omniprescence Category:Beyond Dimensional and Spacial Category:Abstracts Category:Physics Users Category:Causality Users Category:Conceptual Users Category:Acausal Characters